


Just You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil said that they might not get around to filming a gaming video that day, and this is why.





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is based off one moment in their 08/29/18 rize live show. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u71Jz7XQNmQ

"I guess, well, the next videos will be — we’re filming some gaming videos today," Dan said to the people on rize, sat on the couch of his and Phil’s New Zealand hotel room.

"Today?"

"Today."

"Or perhaps in Sydney."

Dan raised his eyebrows and a small smile crept on to his face.

"I — today or in Sydney," Phil said.

"Why, are you feeling like we’re not gonna get round to it today before we leave?" Dan said, his dimples showing and shaking his head.

"I’m feeling like we might, but we’ll wait and see," Phil said, a chuckle following the end of his sentence.

"Okay…" Dan said, looking away from the live show and back again, trying to regain his composure and stop laughing.

 

—

 

"…It’s been wonderful. Bye!" Phil said, waving his hand.

He pressed the end button, and they both sighed at the exact same time.

"That was fun!" Phil said.

"Yeah I quite liked that one!"

"Because of the dog?"

"Yes, Phil. Obviously," Dan said, taking a sip of the mango smoothie he was still holding.

"Can I have some?"

Dan gave him a _you-know-the-answer-already_ look but Phil continued, "Pleaaseeee?"

"Philll…"

Phil leaned closer and stuck his bottom lip out in his best pouty face.

"Fine, but just a bit," Dan said, handing his boyfriend the drink.

Phil nodded, and drank some of it through the green paper straw, and when he didn’t stop, Dan said, "Hey, hey! Stop!"

Phil continued to drink and leaned away from Dan, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Dan tried to keep a straight face as a smile threatened to take over.

"You absolute —" Dan said, lunging at Phil and knocking him backward on the couch.

Phil held the smoothie away from both of them, managing to not spill it everywhere. Unable to stop himself, Phil burst out laughing and Dan followed suit closely after, as his laughter was so contagious.

Dan looked down, admiring how adorable Phil looked right now. His glasses, his slightly tousled hair... The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his warm body felt against Dan’s, the way he smelled like cinnamon and sugary coffee. Dan just felt so… relaxed. There was no way he could be mad right now. Dan’s gaze flicked between Phil’s eyes and lips. Even after nine years, Dan’s heart started beating a little faster as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Phil’s lips, catching him off-guard.

"You owe me," Dan said, pulling away, his hands on either side of Phil.

"Hmm, I wonder how I’ll make it up to you," Phil said, setting down the mango drink on the coffee table.

"I have a few ideas," he said, leaning down again and catching Phil’s lips in a deeper kiss this time. Immediately, as it was habit, Phil reached up and held the back of Dan’s neck. Somehow, Phil’s tongue snuck it’s way past Dan’s slightly chapped lips, and explored Dan’s mouth for the thousandth time. They both relished in the fresh, tangy, taste of mango that was still left over in both their mouths. The kiss becoming more heated, Phil tangled his fingers in Dan’s soft brown curls and tugged. Now with only one hand supporting him, Dan stroked Phil’s cheekbones and _God, Phil’s skin is so soft,_ he thought. On impulse, Phil sunk his teeth into Dan’s bottom lip eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. Wanting to take this further, Dan sat up, pulling Phil with him.

"Phil —" Dan said, breathless, as Phil chased after his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Can we — go over — to the bed — please?" He said in between kisses.

"Of course, love," Phil replied, giving Dan one last peck before they walked over.

Before they laid down though, Phil pressed his body against Dan’s and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He grasped at the hem of Dan’s black ii shirt, pulled it off, and ran his hands down Dan’s soft, warm, velvety skin. Dan pulled off Phil’s tight t-shirt as well, grazing his hands along his sides. Dan’s gentle hands came up and skimmed over Phil’s nipples, his weak spot. Phil’s head rolled back and a small moan escaped his lips. Dan felt the sound electrify his every nerve, and his jeans became way too constricting all of the sudden.

Without warning, Phil pushed Dan back onto the bed so he was laying lengthwise, with his head almost on one of the pillows. Phil crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. Cupping Dan’s face in his hands, he pressed his plump lips to Dan’s; his boyfriend practically melting at how gentle it was. Dan contently hummed, and smiled into the kiss.

Satisfied with the sweetness of it all, Phil laid himself completely on top of Dan, and started to plant kisses along his jaw. He would graze his tongue over a spot for a millisecond, and then immediately press a kiss there. Dan turned his head to the side to give Phil more access. He went from his jaw, to his neck, and grinned when he could feel and hear Dan’s moan of approval.

Dan’s skin tingled and burned wherever Phil touched, and he couldn’t get enough. He _was_ going agonizingly slow though, and Dan was now achingly hard.

"Phil."

"Mmm," he hummed, sucking on Dan’s collarbone.

"Please?"

Phil looked up to his boyfriend’s lust-filled chestnut eyes, and said,

"Well, I _do_ owe you."

"Thank god," he breathed, smiling and closing his eyes as he laid his head back against the mattress.

Phil trailed kisses from Dan’s chest to his belly button, and in one swift motion (well, almost) he pulled off Dan’s jeans and pants, and then his own.

Dan’s now fully hard cock was standing straight up and, as Phil was undeniably hard too, he didn’t waste any time going down on Dan. Dan’s breath caught in his throat, and he arched his back in pleasure when he felt the warmth and wetness envelop him, his dick hitting the back of Phil’s throat. Phil licked from the base to the tip agonizingly slow, making Dan’s toes curl and bite his lip, as he tried not to buck up into Phil. Dan reached down and stroked his hands through Phil’s silky black hair, tugging slightly. Phil swirled his tongue around the tip, and bobbed his head up and down, cheeks hollowed, as he knew that’s what he liked. Dan moaned and uttered Phil’s name as he went faster and faster.

"Phil - ah, fuck - Phil, wait," He said, panting.

Phil immediately pulled off with a pop, concerned something was wrong.

"Can I - can you - can you please get inside me? Now?"

"Thank god," Phil echoed Dan’s words from earlier.

Dan smiled and watched Phil’s naked body rummage through the suitcase to find lube. His eyes slipped past every curve, and lingered on the star-like freckles on Phil’s back that he had memorized years ago. Phil even let him draw constellations between them with sharpie when they had just started going out. _Wow,_ he thought, _back then a world tour with Phil was just a dream. Let alone two._

"Got it!" Phil exclaimed, when he finally found the travel-sized bottle of lube. Turning back around, he noticed Dan staring at him with a serene and blissful expression.

"What?" Phil asked, chuckling and sitting between Dan’s legs.

"Nothing," Dan replied, still with that dreamy look etched on his face, "Just you."

"Well, it’s _gonna_ be just me… inside you in a minute," he said with a smirk, coating two of his fingers in lube.

"Dirty talk isn’t your thing, Lester. We’ve established this," Dan said with a tone of fond annoyance.

"Alright, fine," he said, rolling his eyes, "I tried."

"You always do," Dan laughed.

Phil pushed Dan’s legs up, and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Phil inserted one finger into Dan and Dan’s face scrunched up in initial pain — it had been a while since they’d had proper sex, as they were on tour. The pain left as soon as it came though, and Dan nodded for Phil to continue. Phil pressed in a second one, and started to scissor his fingers. A choked moan came from Dan’s throat and the sound fired up even more arousal within Phil. He wasn’t even the one being touched, but he was so, so, worked up from Dan’s moans alone. It took him back to the beginning, when even just the thought of Dan would turn him on. And, honestly, it still does.

Dan asked Phil to add a third finger, and after a minute he said, "Okay - ah - yeah, that’s good I’m ready."

Not hesitating one bit, Phil slicked up his cock and pushed right into Dan, letting a low groan escape. Dan’s legs tightened around Phil’s waist, out of habit. Phil pushed deeper, and started to thrust in, and out, earning him sounds of pleasure from Dan with every move.

"Fuck — Phil — ah —"

"God — Dan —"

Phil went faster and faster, Dan’s moans getting louder and louder. He felt sorry for the people in the room next to theirs. And, I think we all do, to be honest with you.

Phil angled himself in a different way, and almost made Dan fall off the bed when he hit his prostate. Satisfied with this reaction, Phil thrust harder and harder, hitting Dan’s prostate each time.

Dan could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and the familiar feeling of tension growing; the build-up was so slow… but so fucking worth it.

"Phil — I’m — I’m gonna —" Dan said, not able to form a full sentence.

Phil didn’t really need Dan to tell him — he could tell by now.

"M-Me too," Phil said, breathless, his voice only a whisper.

Dan was struck with shock-waves of pleasure, barely able to move or make a sound as his orgasm coursed through his body, and he came on his stomach and chest.

Phil felt Dan tighten around his cock, and that pushed Phil over the edge and he practically fell on top of Dan as he rode out his orgasm, coming inside of Dan.

Their mouths were mere inches apart and they were both panting; their hot breath mixing in mid-air. Phil leaned down and planted a lazy kiss on Dan’s lips, pulling out.

Dan whimpered at the sudden empty feeling, but was still in his post-sex state of euphoria.

Phil looked over at Dan, admiring his captivating features. How his eyes fluttered closed, how his red kiss-bitten lips were slightly parted, how one curl fell perfectly on his forehead, even though he was all sweaty. How the setting sun cast a golden glow over his face, making him look like a downright actual angel.

"Phil?" Dan said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Phil said, smiling and shaking his head. "Just you," Phil continued, kissing Dan on the nose.

"I love you, and that was adorable, but can we please get cleaned up cause I feel gross."

Phil laughed and said, "Yeah, of course."

Thirty minutes later, they were cuddled together under the thin hotel bedsheets, feeling fresh after having just taken a shower.

"This is nice," Phil sighed in contentment, kissing the top of Dan’s head.

"Yeah," Dan agreed. But then his eyes soon widened in realization, "Shit! We didn’t end up filming that gaming video and we’re leaving tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Phil remembered, "But hey, at least I warned them it might not happen today."

"God, Phil, you know they’re just gonna assume things about that one clip right?"

"I meeannn, they wouldn’t be wrong…"

"True…" Dan laughed.

"Ah, well, they’ll know soon enough anyway."

Dan smiled and a warm fuzzy feeling came to him as he remembered their plan.

"You’re still sure you want to do it right?" Said Phil, concerned with the silence.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Dan said, hearing Phil’s sigh of relief, "I’m excited."

"Me too." After a moment, Phil said, "I love you, Dan."

"I love you too Phil," Dan said in return, before leaning up and ending the night with a final kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is the first time I've really had a go at writing smut so idk if it's good. Comments are GREATLY appreciated


End file.
